Déjame estar a tu lado
by MaYyYkS
Summary: One-shot "Este es un fic Membresia del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial" Así llegó Kou Seiya a mi vida, salvando mi vida o empeorándola. Deseando que sea suya.
"Este es un fic Membresia del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial"

Así llegó Kou Seiya a mi vida, salvando mi vida o empeorándola.

Deseando que sea suya.

.

Declaimer: Esta historia es de mi autoría y esta hecha sin fines de lucro, los personajes no me pertenecen.

.

 **Déjame estar a tu lado**

.

No se como comenzar esta historia, tal vez rompiendo mi corazón en dos…

.

Aquí estoy, deseando expandir mis alas y volar, tal vez así pueda alejarme de este mundo, de este sentir.

Mi nombre es Usagi Tsukino.

Soy una chica que es muy alegre, soñadora, con deseos de ayudar a todos, de vivir en un mundo rosa.

Pero sola he acabado poco a poco con esa gracia que me adornaba.

.

Todo comenzó con un deber ser, con un capricho, con una prueba del destino.

Llevo toda una vida con mi novio, el destino nos unió después de cruzarnos por varios años, la vida nos dio amor, cariño, unión, armonía… por los primeros años.

Mamoru Chiba.

Él tan galante, tan perfecto, con esos ojos que te hipnotizan, con ese bello cuerpo que me hace caer entre sus brazos.

Serio, inteligente, alegre conmigo, con la única cualidad que supera a cualquiera: apoyarme y cuidarme, como nadie más lo ha hecho.

.

Después todo cambió.

.

La monotonía de nuestra relación comenzó a comerse nuestras vidas, las comenzó a despedazar. Sin que quisiéramos hacer algo.

Los días destruyeron nuestros corazones.

No quisimos hacer nada por nosotros.

Nos comenzamos a alejar, buscando inmiscuirnos en nuestros mundos, para salvar nuestra alma.

.

Así fue como él conoció a ella.

Una mujer que era todo lo contrarío a mi.

Alta, morena, cabello verde, ojos color rubí, con un cuerpo fabuloso, una inteligencia perfecta, seria, centrada… como no podría enamorarse de ella.

Pero la deseo. La tuvo.

Y yo lo supe.

.

No quise hacer nada, el debía estar conmigo.

.

Así lo quería el destino.

.

Mis amigas me decían que lo dejara, pero él era mi vida… ¿cómo podría dejar a la persona que más amaba, que era mi alma gemela?

.

Aguarde.

Como lo haría cualquier soñadora.

Esperando que este mundo se volviera a reconstruir, y que los años mejoraran.

Y paso.

.

Todo volvió a ser como antes.

.

Yo era la mujer de su vida.

¿Cómo podría el destino juntarnos, darnos tanta historia, y después separarnos?

¡Claro que no!

La vida nos tiene como unos juguetes, pero no nos deja ir más allá.

.

La vida tenia un sentido más.

.

Y sin más el destino me daría lo prometido.

Estar con mi príncipe azul.

.

Por que así lo quería el destino.

.

Soñé despierta otra vez, desenado la vida de en sueño, pensando que nuestros mundos estaban unidos por la eternidad.

Que esta vida, las pasadas y las que vienen estaríamos juntos.

Como dos almas gemelas.

Como lo que somos.

.

Sin más, todo volvió a cambiar.

Pensé que algo estaba mal, que yo estaba mal.

Él comenzó a cambiar, de nuevo.

Pero ahora no fue una mujer.

Ahora fue el trabajo.

Volvió a irse de mi.

Volvió a dejarme sola.

.

Pero pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes.

.

Que yo aguardaría.

Que era mi destino esperar y estar sola un tiempo.

.

Que así lo quería el destino.

.

Pero apareció él.

Kou Seiya.

Alegre, coqueto, inteligente y tonto a la vez, cariñoso, divertido, infantil, un hombre que podría hacerme soñar despierta como nadie más lo había hecho.

Que me haría desear su cuerpo.

.

De la forma más extraña llegó a mi vida.

Él tocaba en una banda.

Con ese bello porte de caballero.

Así lo vi.

.

Después se acerco a mi.

Hablamos. Como dos tontos reímos.

Como tontos caímos en las redes del destino.

.

Sin más pasamos de las palabras a los besos. Y de los besos a las caricias.

.

Irónicamente él conocía a mi novio.

Y yo sabia de su novia.

Todos los días que lo veía en su casa, ella estaba enmarcada en una foto, entre estrellas que adornaban sus habitaciones.

Kakyuu.

Una mujer recta, seria, de cabello rojo, con unos ojos que se encontraban encantados con los zafiros de él.

.

Su mundo estaba tan gastado como el mío.

Entre el deber ser, como el ser.

Entre engaños de su novia y malos momentos.

.

Así continuamos.

.

Así lo quería el destino.

.

Así lo deseábamos.

.

Nuestros encuentros fueron cada vez más frecuentes.

Pero la relación no era solamente carnal, si no que nuestros sentimientos se entrelazaron.

Su mundo se volvía el mío. Pero mi mundo seguía siendo de mi novio.

.

Él comenzó con más problemas en su vida.

Me pidió que dejáramos nuestros antiguos mundos, y que comenzáramos a trazar los nuestros.

Solos los dos, comenzando otra vez.

Sin nadie más que se interpusiera en nuestra felicidad.

.

Pero ¿cómo podría alejarme de mi destino?

¿Cómo podría dejar a mi novio? El siempre había estado ahí…

Yo era su todo, y ¿él lo era para mi?

.

No podía ocultar mi incomodidad.

No podía ocultar mi temor.

.

Así lo quería el destino.

.

Él lo notaba, y me pedía que no dijera nada para arruinar nuestro presente.

.

Sus caricias se volvían desesperantes en mi piel.

Buscaban meterse en mi cuerpo para no salir, deseaban marcar cada centímetro de mi ser para hacerme entender que yo era solo de él.

Yo deseaba ser solo suya.

Pero mi corazón estaba dividido.

.

No sabía que hacer.

No sabía si alejarme.

Desaparecer de este mundo.

Abrir mis alas para nunca volver.

.

Trate de explicarle mi sentir, de mostrarle que no podía escapar de mi destino.

Pero él me pedía dejarlo soñar, y que viviera con él ese sueño.

Que cambiara mi mundo.

Que conociera un futuro en el que él y yo podamos estar juntos.

.

Trataba de poner mis pensamientos en orden.

Que todo tuviera un sentido.

Decidirme entre ellos dos.

.

La presión me mataba.

Pero no podía dejarlo.

No podía estar lejos de su aroma, de su cuerpo, de esa sonrisa.

Y él sólo me pedía dejarlo creer que yo era suya.

Aún que sea por ese instante.

.

Pero el destino lo quería así.

.

Quebrarme en dos.

Complicarme la vida.

.

Yo estaba hundida entre mi mundo.

Él llego para sacarme de ahí.

Y yo no sabía si quería salir de ahí.

Por que tal vez ese nuevo mundo que me "salvaría" sería peor.

.

Mis amigas me decían que siguiera a mi corazón.

Que me quedará con quien amara.

Pero ambos eran importantes en mi vida.

A ambos los amaba.

A ambos los admiraba.

.

Así comencé a relatar esta historia: rompiendo mi corazón en dos.

.

Esperando saber cual será mi destino.


End file.
